Improvement is desired in the construction of component railing systems, particularly those made of composite materials, aluminum, and plastic materials, such as polyvinylchloride, that utilize generally upright hollow or at least hollow-ended balusters connected between opposed and generally lateral rails supported by posts.
The disclosure advantageously provides a railing system and a baluster plug system that facilitates installation of balusters at a plurality of angular orientations, such as installations for level railing and installations for non-level or angled railings such as for stairs, that enables components configured for level installations to be utilized for non-level or angled installations without modification.